Julien Grissom
"Capital!" Julien Grissom is a main character in The Successors. Julien believes himself to be the most prolific thief in the entire Milky Way galaxy. Grissom's escapades as a thief are largely kept under wraps, though rumors fly around the Capital regarding his true nature. Background Julien Nathaniel Grissomwas born on November 9, 2493 to Nathaniel and Amerila Grissom in a colony on the planet Anubis. Julien was given the name of his father and paternal grandfather as his middle name. Julien was the couple's first child, with his sister Aria being born just two years later. When Julien was eight years old, his parents were killed in a Zochan bandit raid. Following their deaths, Julien and five-year-old Aria were sent into foster care. Aria was quickly adopted, separating the two children for good. At the age of 12, he began to steal food from the other children and reveled in the fact that he never got caught. This sparked a new passion in Julien and he began to improve on his thieving skills. By the age of 14, Julien had stolen over a thousand dollars worth of merchandise. At the age of 15, Julien escaped his home in foster care and began a life on the streets. He stayed in an abandoned house near to his original home and continued to steal from the richer inhabitants of the colony. It was at this time that he began to profit from his thievery by selling items in the black market using his first alias, Eli Sunder. At the age of 18, Julien was able to purchase a ticket on a ship leaving for the Capital. With hundreds of thousands of credits (₢) to his name, Julien lived in luxury on the Capital and continued his thievery, stealing from the incredibly rich occupants of the city itself. The Successors In the year 2216, Julien continues to run his successful business at the young age of 23 when he is approached by Captain Jacob Anders. Personality Julien is known for his expressive attitude. He often says what he is thinking without realizing the consequences. Though any difficult situations he causes are quickly avoided by his quick wit and charm. Though quick to speak, he never comes off as such. He speaks in such a way that he comes off as someone much older than his years. Julien's British accent (a result of him being raised in a British colony on Anubis) is often believed to be the reason as to why his negotiations are so successfull. Prior to joining the crew of Captain Anders, Julien was purely motivated by his own gain. The loss of his parents had turned him from a person who cared of others to one who only cared for himself. He stole for his own benefit and did not care for those who he hurt with his thievery. Even as his riches grew and he found no need to continue stealing, he continued to do so purely for his own enjoyment. Powers and Abilities Julien's best ability is his ability to not be seen. He is a master of cloaking his appearance and breaking in and out of heavily armed places without so much as a mouse spotting him. He has used these abilities to become one of the richest men in the Capital and he continues to use these skills purely for fun. Alongside being one of the most prolific thieves in the galaxy, Julien has been equipped with a Brakomian Cybertechnotic Implant which allows him to manipulate electromagnetic waves. Over the years, Julien has grown quite proficient with the abilities and has been regarded as one of the strongest Kinetics in the galaxy. Relationships Prior to being invited to join the crew of the UNS Pandora, Julien's skills in retaining relationships was very poor. His parents were dead and he had not spoken to his sister in years and as a result, he found no need in keeping relationships as he feared that he would lose whoever he became close to. Captain Jacob Anders Dalton Bailey Aria Grissom Trivia * Julien is terrified of clowns, and claims to have had a bad experience with them at a travelling circles back on Anubis. * Julien is able to quickly calculate and solve difficult math problems, as it is sometimes deemed necessary in his profession as a thief. * Julien is a fan of music from the 1980s and owns several vintage records from that time. Category:Main Characters Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Pandora Category:Kinetics